Eternal love, never lasted that long
by Videx
Summary: I love you, they say and then they all promise to be together forever, pathetic, don't they know that eternal love doesn't exist? slight KabuSasu or is it SasuKabu


Eternal love, never lasted that long…

* * *

They all say the same thing… 

"I'll love you forever"

"I promise I will wait for you."

"We'll meet again, and then we'll be together forever"

The exact same thing, over and over again, you'd think it would get old and boring by now, but no. Why can't they think of something new… something that wouldn't get that boring, and make you roll your eyes.

Oh well, that's not really whats bothering me, only the lies behind the words.

Do they ever realize how long forever is? I mean truly think about it? I doubt it… But then again, what could you expect from such young people, making promises like that all the time.

And it starts very early for some people, two persons meets in kindergarten, or the academy, anyway, they fall in love. Then suddenly, one of them have to move, such a tragedy, I snort in disgust, pathetic, and then they make the promise, "One day we'll meet again!"

In many love stories, they meet again, but the other person can't remember it or maybe he or she is married, but then they still fall in love, and suddenly, the person can remember the ridiculous promise, "One day we'll meet again!"

Well, I bet you know all those love stories.

It sicken me, why can't people wake up and realize that something like that, don't happen, you have to be pretty lucky, if you meet your old crush and you're both in love with each other, usually, people would just move on, forget everything and that's it.

But no… soul mate, the only one, the other half… how many people find the other half? I'll say, not many… people still get married on and off. Prince Charming doesn't exist, he is just the guy girls compare their husbands or boyfriends with…

A waste of time…

Why search… there are like a billion people in this world…

Hmm… love at first site, some people experience it, others don't, simple as that… But true, the first impression is very important, cause that's the way everybody is going to see you.

Love, what a troublesome thing, onesided love is painful, its not fun to know that your feelings aren't returned… and probably never will.

A small giggle is heard behind me, as I look over my shoulder, I see my lord and the annoying pink haired kunoichi, Sakura, whispering, cuddling, touching each other.

Yep, onesided love is a very normal thing…

And I turn my attention down to the kunai I'm holding in my hand, the cheery blossom is going to die sooner or later, and she'll just cause pain to Orochimaru sama, so why not sooner…

Footsteps are heard, as I look up from the kunai in my hand, I notice it's the Uchiha, who looks disgusted as he looks at the couple, cuddling, touching, kissing...

"Get a room…" he mutters, and walks to stand beside me, "is that jealousy I hear Uchiha?" I ask him, he looks up, "why should I be jealous, I'm only here for the power… not for the love I'm never going to get…"

I feel a small pain in my heart by his words, but shake it off me.

A silence follows, and once again I look out off the window, ignoring the couple behind me.

"He said that they would be together forever…"

I look down in surprise, as I realize, the words came from the Uchiha.

"Eternal love…" he paused for a moment, "never lasted that long…"

Once again, my attention is turned back to the window, and I wonder what made him says such things, even if it was true…

I feel his hand brush against mine…

Unbelievable… I forgot all about love/hate relationship… where two people hate each other, and slowly love is starting to grow between them.

Wasn't this a love/hate relationship?

Well, for now, I don't care, as I grab his hand and hold it in mine…

Cause…

Eternal love never lasted long.

* * *

I just felt like writing a little KabuSasu or is it SasuKabu? 

Oh well…

And yes, I don't believe in the whole, there is only one thing… no offense people…

Anyway…

Until then…


End file.
